A snowball competition
by MARVELousFairy01
Summary: It started of just a normal snowball fight between Gray and Natsu but then Natsu lost and declared that Gray cheated. Mira came up with a great way to declare who is the winner: A Snowball competition. What could go wrong?


**Hope you will enjoy my first oneshot. (I dont own fairytail)**

"Alright Snowflake it has come down to this." Natsu said holding a snowball and throwing it in the air with a smile on his face.

"Who you calling a Snowflake, Flame for brains?" Gray asked who was also holding a snowball in his hands and throwing it up in the air.

"Me, you stripper." Natsu smirked.

"Well you're gonna pay for that flamebrain." He said with a smirk as well. He lifted the snowball in his right hand and chucked it at Natsu. It flew so fast that it hit Matsu in the head and made him fall down flat on his back. His snowball rolling out of his hand and crumbling in the snow in the process.

"Hey I wasn't ready." Natsu whined picking up another snowball and threw it at Gray but he dodged.

"Ha, you missed." He grinned and made two snowballs and threw them straight at Natsu who gotnhit in the chest.

"Oh come on. This isn't fair." Natsu made another few snowballs quickly and threw them at random at Gray. One of them hit Gray at the back of his head when he turned to dodge them.

"Well look at that. You actually managed to hit me for once. Congratulations. "He said sarcastically with a smirk.

"You know you can't beat me Natsu. I'm the best at Snowballing."

"Ha in you're dreams, ice princess. I will defeat you." And with that they kept throwing snowballs at eachother for about the next half hour.

"Ha, I told you that I am the best at snowballing Natsu." Gray grinned.

"No you're not. You cheated." Natsu grumbled as they walked into the guild hall where everyone was.

"How did I cheat? You can't cheat at snowballing, you idiot." Gray asked.

"You did that spell when you make the floor turn to ice and made me trip." He pointed at Gray and glared at him.

"No I didn't. That was all you, you don't need my help to make yourself look like an idiot." Geay smirked.

"Why you-" Then they went into a brawl while the other members looked at them confused.

"Alright boys that's enough." Erza came and pucbhed them both right in the heads.

"Ow, that hurt Erza." They both whined rubbing their heads.

"Now what's this all about?" She asked calmly.

"Gray cheated when we were throwing snowballs." Natsu pointed accusingly at Gray and then gray pointed back.

"No I didn't. I won fair and square. You're just to much of a sore loser to admit that."

"You take that back right now, you cheater." Natsu grumbled.

"No. I won, I didn't cheat, you sore loser."

"Happy, you were there. Who won?" He asked Happy but Happy just shrunk back out of fear.

"I didn't see anything at all."

"You traitor." Natsu mumbled.

"Ahh, honestly, you guys need to settle this now." Erza sighed.

"Not until he admits that he cheated." Natsu shouted.

"Not until he admits that I won fair and square." Gray also shouted.

"Ooh, I got an idea." Mira popped up suddenly.

"Yeah? What is it Mira?" Lucy asked looking relieved ththat ther're finally going to settle things.

"We could have a snowball competition, to see who wins. Fairly of course." She smiled.

"Ooh, that sounds like a great idea Mira." Wendy ezlaimed happily clapping her hands together.

"Yeah, alright now I can definitely beat this ice princess without him cheating this time." Natsu smiled.

"For the last time, I didn't cheat and as if you can beat me. I already told you i'm the best at dnowballing anyway." Gray grinned.

"Well not for long." Natsu smiled smugly.

Fifteen minutes later everyone was outside in the snow.

"I still can't believe that we are actually doing this." Carla sighed.

"I know. Check out how many people have come to whatch." Wendy smiled. Sure enough, a lot of citezens have come to whatch Gray and natsu have a snowball fight.

"Plus it does give us a reason to throw a party afterwards anyway." Happy said with a fush in his mouth. He walked over to where Cana was placing bets.

"Put me down for Gray please."

"You're betting against Natsu, again?" Lucy shrieked.

"What do you mean again, Lucy?" Wendy asked.

"Oh yeah, you still don't know abbout that huh? Well just a little while after I joined Fairytail Natsu challenged Erza to a battle and there was bets and Happy chose that Erza was going to win." Lucy explained.

"Wow, should've seen that coming." Carla sighed.

"I'm not surprised that Happy did that." Wendy said.

"Ok the snowball competition is about to start. Whoever knocks over the other opponent wins. No magic allowed. Alright?" Master Makorav asked. "Alright, three, two, and one. GO!" He smiled and the two boys went full out on their snowball fights.

"You know I kinda feel bad for Natsu." Wakaba said to Macao.

"Yeah, he's definitly going to lose." Macoe agreed.

"Hey I heard that!" Natsu screamed looking at them. Then he threw two snowballs at their faces.

"HEY!" Then they threw snowballs back at him. Suddenly a whistle blew.

"No snowballing the spectators. One free shot goes to Gray."Makorav said.

"Hey that's not fair." Natsu whined but Gray just laughed.

"Haha, yes!" Then he threw snowballs at him.

"Uuh. Where did he get the whistle?" Max asked Warren.

"Not a clue." Warren replied.

"I don't know, you guys. I think Natsu might have a chance at it." Romeo said. Macao and Wakabe looked at him, bewildered.

"Uuh, son you do know that Gray's an Ice type wizard and practically grew up with snowballs. Right?" Romeo hit his father.

"Of course I know that dad, I'm not an idiot. I'm just saying maybe Natsu could win."

"Alright then, whatever you say" Macao sighed.

After a little while some people started to get a bit bored. Some of the citezens walked back to there homes but there was still some people including fairytail members stayed to watch. Erza was one of those people and she was very into it.

"Go Natsu. i believe you can do it. Wait then what about Gray I should be cheering for him as well, I don't want him to feel left out. Go gray. Wait no then Natsu would be angry." She looked down at the ground.

"Wow she just keeps on rambling on doesn't she?" Lucy asked.

"Well that's Erza for you." Wendy replied with a chuckle. Happy sighed and sat down on the ground.

Juvia was also there chanting next to Erza but she knew who to go for anyway.

"Go my beloved I know you can do it." She shouted at Gray.

After a little while Happy started to get bored. "This is getting boring. I thought this would be way more fun." He sighed.

"Oh cheer up tomcat. At least you're not part of that." Carla nodded her head towards the to boys who were still fighting evem though they were starting to get tired.

"Wait!" He suddenly cried and Carla looked startled. "I got a brilliant idea. Hehe" He had a look of mischievous in his eyes. He bent over and picked up a handfull of snow. He rolled it into a ball and flew. He aimed it at Natsu and pegged it at him. It hit Natsu right on the head.

"Hey why did you do that for?" Natsu grumbled and he picked up a snowball and tried to throwed it at Happy but then Happy dodged it. The snowball threw straght passed him and landed on Lakis face.

"Hey Natsu! You're gonna pay for that." She picked up a snowball and threw it at Natsu but he managed to dodge it only to get hit by another snowball by Gray.

"Pay attention will ya?"

"Hey, incase you missed it ice princess. I was being attacked." Gray did see it but he chose to ignor it.

"Excuses Natsu." He grinned and threw another snowball at him but Natsu dodged it and it hit Macao.

"Hey whatch it Gray!" He also picked up a snowball and threw it at Gray but once again he dodged it and hit Elfmin straght in the face.

"Why you- That's not manly. I'll show you what a real man does in a snowball competition." He yelled soon enough almost all the guild was involved in it.

"Oh boy. I can't believe that everyones in on it now." Lucy sighed.

"Oh, well it's to be expected." Wendy smiled but then she got hit in the head hy a snowball from Lisanna.

"Come on you guys, join in." She smiled and they did. Makorav kept blowing his whistle to get them to stop but they didn't listen. Suddenly he stopped whistling by a snosnowball to the head.

"Haha take that gramps!" Natsu laughed and the Master grumbled.

"Why you-" Then he made a really large snowball out of his of large hands and chucked it at Natsu who got covered by snow.

"Ha! Yes, Natsu is down. I'm the best at snowballing and that means i'm the champion!" He smiled and that made everuone stop what they were doing and looked over at Natsu.

"That's not fair snowflake. It was gramps who took me down not you." He said standing up and preparing a snowball.

"I'm still the best, flamebrain." He declared but the whole guild exchanged looks.

"And who gets to declare you the winner huh? What about us? We could easily beat you?" Cana said preparing another snowflake. The rest of them all nodded as well.

"Aah me. Anywas what are you guys doing?" He asked uncertainly. He had a feeling he wasn't gonna like the answer to that question.

"Alright you brats. Aim at this so called champion of ours!" The Master ordered. Then they did. Every one of them threw a snowball at Gray. Yep he definitely did jot like the answer.

He tried to duck away bur kept getting hit.

"Haha!" Natsu laughed. But then suddenly looked scared. Gray had bent down onto the ground with a grinned. He touched the floor and yelled.

"Ice make: Floor!" He shouted and where everyone was standing, all of the snow turned to ice and everyone of them tripped over with a thud.

I gotta say thanks flamebrain for that brilliant idea that you gave me. So who's the champion now?" He smiled but all he recieved was grumbles.

"That's not being a man Gray. Now that is cheating." Elfman grumbled trying to stand up.

" Yeah and you didn't actually take us down with snowballs." Lucy replied.

"Oh?" Gray grinned. He picked up some snowballs and threw them at everyone. Some people who were trying to get back up toppled down immediately after being hit.

"Why you-" Natsu tried to get up but failed miserably. He suddeny got an idea.

"Hey Happy come help me." He shouted at Happy and Happy flew down to him and picked him up.

"Hey that's cheating!" Gray shouted at him. Natsu just glared at him.

"Oh and you don't think this is cheating." He pointed to the ground.

"Mmh. Naah" He shook his head and laughed.

"Well Ice princess. Get a load of this. Fire dragons: Roaarr!" He shouted and it hit Gray.

"Oow, Flamebrain that hurt." Gray grumbled and got up.

"Ice make: Lance!" He shot lances at Natsu.

While those two were fighting. Erza managed to get her balance by transforming into her ice skating costume.

"Alright boys this is getting to far now stop it! Or otherwise there is going to be consequences." The two boys immediately stopped.

"Yes ma'am." Erza nodded and turned over to the Master who was trying to get up.

"Now Master who is the winner. Natsu or Gray." He thought for a moment.

"Mmmh, I'm going to call it a draw." Erza nodded and smiled.

"Ok." But the boys were shocked.

"What? That's not fair. I should be declared the winner!" They both said at the same time.

"No me!"

"Boys the Master said it's a draw. alright and anyway there is only five more minutes until it's midnight so you can either come inside or stay out here. uou're choice." She said and started to skate back on the ice but then stopped when someone spoke up.

"Uuh. How are we ment to get back?" someone asked.

"Gray can you please melt the ice now?" The Master asked but Gray didn't here him because he was to busy arguing with Natsu.

"GRAY!"

"Aah. Yes G-gramps. W-what do you need?" Ge asked startled and Natsu stiffled a laugh.

"Can you please melt the ice?" Gray thoughg for a moment. _Yes this vould ve my chance. To make Gramps make me the winner in exchange for melting the_ ice.But then Gray frowned. _Is that really what I want though._ Gray shook his head from those ththoughts and nodded at the Master. He bent down and put his hands on the ice. Slowly the ice started to melt.

"Can't you go any faster droopey-eyes?" Natsu grumbled.

"I'm goin as fast as I can squinty eyes." Finally all the ice was gone.

"Aah sorry about that you guys." He smiled sheepishly.

"That's alright Gray, it was just part of the game. Now everyone lets go party. Fairytail style."He smiled. Just as they were walking in the chruch bell rang out.

"Hey guys it's Christmas." Natsu smiled and just there luck it started snowing.

"Wow this is so beautifull." Lucy mused.

"It sure is." Erza smiled.

"Hey you guys?" Gray said and his team af the rest of Fairytail turned to look at him. "Merry Christmas." He smiled. The others laughed and Natsu put his hand on Grays shoulder and gave his signature grin.

"Merry Christmas Gray." He said.

"Merry Christmas Gray." They all chanted.

"And Merry Christmas Fairytail!" Master Makorav laughed.

 **Hope you enjoyed this oneshot and have a Merry Christma** **s.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Graydevilsayerfan101 out**


End file.
